


Somewhere We Belong

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Friendship Games are coming up, and things are all heated up when Canterlot High goes up against their arch rivals, Crystal Prep who have always won every year, but that’s not the only thing that Sunset Shimmer and the others have to worry about. Sunset starts getting suspicious after she saw a couple of what she didn't know yet were familiar faces hanging out in front of the school doing some snooping of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers Yet Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> So like my other stories, this will take place during the Friendship Games movie. And Sakura Kinomoto will have a different name; in this story she will be called by her translation for Sakura which is Cherry Blossom (Cherry for short). So that’s all, if you don’t like this kind of story, than I recommend you don’t read ahead, and I don’t own all the characters; they are all owned by their original owners.

Sunset Shimmer ran through the sidewalks nearly tripping on the leaves that stood in the way. She kept on apologizing to people she had accidentally ran into. Eventually, she reached her destination which was Canterlot High. She saw her other friends at the front of the school as well; Specifically Rainbow Dash.

Sunset stopped to catch her breath. “Rainbow Dash, I got your message!” She exclaimed, “What is it!? Did something happen!? Did something come through the portal!? Is it Princess Twilight, or Prince Shadow!? Did they come through the portal and need our help!? Is it something only we can solve!?”

Pinkie came in and exclaimed, “Is it a cake monster that turned everything in the world into cake!?”

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head before she went to pick up her guitar, “Well… Not exactly.”

Sunset couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean by, not exactly?”

Applejack had said, “Well I was just telling Rainbow Dash that a broken guitar string is not considered an emergency.”

Rarity had said in disbelief, “Is that all that was? I was in the middle of costume designing.”

Fluttershy said to Rainbow Dash as she pet her bunny Angel, “And I was just about to put the animals to bed for the night. Now I’m going to have to start story time again.”  

“Sorry guys, I couldn’t help it.” Rainbow Dash said, “I was just going to show our fans how we pony-up every time we play.” She was of course referring to, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. “Hi.” The three of them said at the same time.

“But I need all six strings in order to do it.” Rainbow Dash said slightly embarrassed, she turned to the others, “You guys got any extras?” The five of them couldn’t help but shake their heads. Sunset went through her bag, and managed to find a string. She handed it to Rainbow Dash, and she tied up the string on her guitar.

“Practice ended hours ago though.” Sunset said zipping up her backpack, “I don’t think the rooms are open right now.”

“True, but the PA systems in the hallways make for great acoustics.” Rainbow Dash said before playing a chord, “You guys don’t mind helping me out do you?”

“Well, I guess we don’t got much choice.” Applejack said with a smile.

They all followed inside the school all except Sunset. “You coming Sunset?” Applejack asked her.

“I’ll catch up in a minute.” Sunset told her. Applejack nodded and went inside with the others.

Sunset sat down on the steps and pulled out a book that had her symbol on it. She started writing a letter.

“ _Dear Princess Twilight,_

__

_How are things with you, Prince Shadow and the others?  Things have been quiet since the Battle of the Bands. Well, quiet in our terms anyway. Rainbow Dash still likes to show us off everytime we play our instruments, but you know how she is with that stuff? The others really miss you guys and are hoping you visit soon; they really miss hearing your stories all about your adventures and cases. Pinkie Pie, especially is looking forward to seeing Afro again. From what she's told me she says that there is a chocolate cake that she baked just for him is waiting, when he's got time to stop by of course._

__

_Anyways, I hope you write back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Sunset Shimmer_ "

Thus Sunset closed her book and let out a sigh. It had only been months since she had seen Twilight and her friends at Canterlot High, but at the time they had their troubles with sirens that were banished from Equestria. Since than, she or any of the others hadn't seen much of them recently, nor have heard anything since her last letter to Twilight who was a Princess. It was strange to her; it had felt like months and yet it seemed like years went by for her. It wasn't just her that was like this, the others had felt the same as well.

They all had friends from the alternate world to which they came from and they really did miss them with all of their hearts, and hoped they would come and visit again soon. So far however, they had gotten, no reply, not even a sign about them ever returning. Of course, this most likely all the problems they had back in there own world and such, but still, they couldn't help but feel missed.

Sure, everything was normal, if no one counted the fact that magic exists now for the main six, and yet still, Sunset couldn't help feel this emptiness inside. She felt that something was missing, but she didn't know what exactly.

She was too busy wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice that there were two suspicious figures getting off a bus just in front of the school building. Both of them appeared to be teenage girls and they wore a pair of the same blue jeans and sneakers that were in the shade of purple. The only difference was the hoodies that they were wearing; one wore a light green hoodie, while the other wore a dark red hoodie.

One of them also appeared to hold in their hand a radar of some kind. They both walked toward the statue that had stood just a few feet away from the entrance. They felt the marble wall around the statue until one of them had discovered a ripple in it when the radar started to go haywire. The girl let the other know and she saw it as well when she placed her hand on it. They both couldn't help but be in awe by it.

It was only than Sunset had finally noticed them, right in front of the portal.

"Hey!" She called out to them, getting their attention. Both of them looked nervous when they saw that Sunset had spotted them.

"What are you two doing here?!" Sunset had continued to call out.

One of the girls had grabbed the others hand and quickly made a break for it. Sunset ran after them while shouting, " **WAIT! STOP!** "

They both ran across the street; Sunset was about to follow but was stopped by incoming traffic. A bus had stopped for the two young girls and they went inside with a quick pace.

" **HEY WAIT A SECOND!** " Sunset called out to them. But before she knew it, the bus had drove off, leaving Sunset in the dust. She caught her breath and looked to the bus that the two were on.

She couldn't help but wonder as she saw the bus get further and further away.

"Who were they?" She asked aloud.

Inside the bus that had just drove off, the two teenage girls sat in the backseat of the bus. When they saw they were a safe distance away they removed their hoods, both of them sighing with relief. One revealed to to have purple and blueish kind of hair that was tied into a bun, with a magenta and lighter purple streak; she also possessed a pair of purple eyes and brown glasses.

The other had short brown hair with small brown pigtails that held together with a pair of red pearls, and possessed emerald green eyes. "Phew..." The girl with brown hair said, "That was close."

"A bit too close is more like it." The girl with purple eyes told her, "But at least we got what we needed."

"Are you sure Twilight?" She asked her, "It doesn't really seem like it's enough though."

"Don't worry Cherry." The girl named Twilight said to the girl named Cherry, "We've got more than enough from the field test. This will do, at least for today anyway."

The bus had gotten into the city and soon enough stopped in front of another school that they both knew all to well. They entered the school building and gotten into a room that was filled with notes on the walls centering around Canterlot High.

Twilight had gotten up a new note, which was the statue in front of the school. Cherry went to go ahead an type the information they had gotten in the computer and as for Twilight she was starting to build her own little invention. Both of them couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"What exactly is happening at Canterlot High?"

( ** _Opening Theme: Soul Eater NOT Opening 1 Monochrome_** )

 


	2. Pep Rally

**_(Opening Theme: Soul Eater NOT Opening 1 Monochrome)_ **

The very next day Sunset and everyone else met up at the library. She had already told the others about the strange two people in front of Canterlot High. While Rainbow Dash was doing research on the two people, the others did their own thing while Sunset paced back and forth.

“They were definitely doing something with the statue.” Sunset said to them as she paced, “Or was going to.”  

“Do you think they came from Equestria?” Fluttershy asked, “Or, another world for that matter?”

Sunset shook her head and replied, “I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed that. I think they’re from over here”

“Well that’s good news.” Applejack said, “If we had to deal with an evil creature from a different world it would be too soon.”

“Agreed.” Rarity said, “I don’t think my wardrobe can keep up; fighting evil creatures in all.”

Sunset said, “Still, there were two mysterious figures snooping around the portal? Don’t you wanna know what they were up to?”

Fluttershy couldn’t help but shudder, “I don’t even wanna guess.”

Rainbow Dash had suddenly appeared from around the corner of the bookcase. “You won’t have to.” She said to her, “Because I just found out who those two are!”

Pinkie Pie couldn’t help but say as she held up a couple of books, “Oh! Oh! A Nighttime Statue Cleaner? A Magical Portal Maintenance Maintainer? **A GARDENER!?** ”

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, and said to Pinkie, “Seeing how as they got on a bus from the city, and then got back on a bus back to the city, it could only mean they go to…”

“ ** _Crystal Prep_**.” The five of them said in unison.

 

Rainbow Dash continued, “And seeing how the Friendship Games are being held tomorrow, it would make sense for them to prank us, by defacing the Wondercolt Statue.”

Sunset couldn’t help but ask, “Okay, why would someone come all the way from the city just to do that?”

“Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals.” Applejack said.

“Because that’s just what the students at Crystal Prep would do.” Rarity added.

“Because even though they beat us at everything, soccer, tennis, golf, etcetera.” Rainbow Dash said, “They still have to gloat about it.”

Rainbow Dash showed Sunset a picture of what the Wondercolt Statue looked like with with clown makeup and outfit.

“Seems kind of silly to me.” Sunset said putting the picture aside

“ **SILLY!?** ” The five of them exclaimed causing Sunset to flinch slightly.

Rainbow Dash asked, “So I’m guessing that you think the Friendship Games are silly too?”

“Well, it’s not like we’ll be fighting the evil powers of magic, or some other kind of power.” Sunset said, as she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Fluttershy had said, “No. We’ll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be of magic or some other kind of origin to be important.”

Sunset let out a sigh, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I know it’s a big deal.”

“Oh, that’s putting it mildly darling.” Rarity said, “They’re still modifying the playing field for the games.”

“But I just don’t see why there’s this big rivalry.” Sunset said, “I thought the Friendship Games were supposed to about getting along.”

“That’s kind of hard to do when you have someone that beats you at every single thing, every single time.” Applejack said.

“Not anymore!” Rainbow Dash said, “This time around, things are going to be different for us!”

The five of them couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow to Rainbow Dash. “What do you mean?” Sunset asked her.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out.” Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

* * *

 

- ** _Later in the Gym_** -

All the students within Canterlot High were gathered in the school gym, for announcement for tomorrow from the Principal of Canterlot High, Principal Celestia. She stepped up to the mic and started to say, “As I am sure you are all aware of tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirits of excellence, sportsmanship and fidelity, to compete in the Friendship Games.

The students seemed to give out a slow clap and a monotone cheer.

Celestia had continued, “Since the game's only happen every four years, I’m sure you’re all curious what goes on.”

Flash Sentry had shouted from where he sat, “You mean other than us losing!?”

Celestia couldn’t help but give him a look, she cleared her throat and said, “And that is exactly why I’ve asked Rainbow Dash to come up on stage, to give you all a little… Um… Context.”

Rainbow Dash walked up on stage and took the mike from the stand. “Thank you Principal Celestia.” She said before clearing her throat and saying to the students, “Now I know, many of you are thinking that there’s no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything.”

Pinkie had shouted from where she sat, “Unless it’s a losing to Crystal Prep competition! Because, yeah, we’re **_reaaallly_** good at that!”

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and facepalmed herself before continuing, “I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games, not even once!”

“Oh dear.” Rarity said before whispering to Sunset, “I hope this speech isn’t meant to be motivational.”

Rainbow Dash continued, “Crystal Prep students, are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But you there’s one thing they aren’t. They aren’t Wondercolts! Look at what we’ve done over the past two years! We’ve fought magic more than once, and we no matter what it was, we always came out on top, now didn’t we?!”

All the students mummered, “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Sure, they’re other schools out there that might be better than us, but none of them, none of them at all couldn’t make any of those claims!” Rainbow Dash said, “Besides none of them, are as unique as our school Canterlot! This year we’re going to win these games, and when do, they’ll be cheering our school name, and do you know why?”

All the student couldn’t help but shrug and say “I don’t know.”

Rainbow Dash continued. “It’s because, we’re the Wondercolts! And we’ll always will be! Our time has finally arrived to win the Friendship Games, because in Crystal Prep, they don’t have the Magic of Friendship like we do. And you know something else? At the end of day, we’ve always survived no matter what trouble comes our way!”

The students seem to have perked up at the end of that sentence.

“Crystal Prep doesn’t know it, but we’re the school like we were before!” Rainbow Dash said, “We’re different from than now! No matter what obstacles came in our way, whether it was people from another world trying to get the crown, or sirens from another world, or anything for that matter! We’ll never bow to Crystal Prep like we did those other times before! They better be prepared, because we’re going to be in first place!”

The students began to cheer at that.

“Because, we’ll always will be Wondercolts! No matter what they say, they say they can break us, but you know what, they can’t, because we’re united, and nothing can change that! Not Crystal Prep! Not evil beings from another world, not anything in the world!”

“ **YEAH!** ” The students cheered.

“We’re Wondercolts! We always will be! No matter what!”

“Go Wondercolts!” One of the students cheered.

“Chant with me people!” Rainbow Dash said.

“Wondercolts!” The students cheered.

“I can’t hear you!”

“Wondercolts!”

“Louder!”

“Wondercolts!”

“Say it like you mean it!”

“ **WONDERCOLTS!** ”

As Rainbow Dash joined with them in the cheer, a blue aura started to form around her, which surprised Sunset a bit. Her ears turned into pony ears, her hair was suddenly a pony tail and wings appeared on her back.

Rainbow Dash flew up and gave one big shout, “ **GO WONDERCOLTS!!** ” She cried out. All of the students cheered and applauded not really surprised that Rainbow Dash is just flying up in the air; feets off the ground.

After the crowd had settled, everyone had left the gymnasium with more enthusiasm  

than before; Rainbow Dash waved to the other students as they left. The others met her backstage.

“Rainbow Dash…” Fluttershy said, “That was… Amazing! Even I feel like we can win!”

“I feel like my school pride is at an all time high!” Rarity said with enthusiasm.

Applejack said, “Seriously, did anyone else not notice that Rainbow Dash ponied up without playing her guitar?”

“I know right?” Rainbow Dash said with a smile, “It’s probably because I’m so awesome!”

Sunset gave a confused look, “Hmm, maybe. I mean don’t get me wrong, you are awesome, but there’s gotta be more to it than that don’t you think?”

“Well it would be nice if you girls can get a handle on it.”

The six girls turned and saw that it was Vice Principal Luna; Celestia’s sister. “Celestia and I would like to keep magic as far from the games as possible. We don’t want to be accused of cheating.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that, Vice Principal Luna.” Rarity said, “We don’t need magic to beat Crystal Prep.”

All the others girls agreed except for Sunset.

“That may be.” Luna had said, “But the Friendship Games are a serious business. Especially the kind that get us to forfeit.” Luna then turned to Sunset, “Sunset Shimmer, you originally came from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development.”

Sunset nodded her head and said, “Right. I’ll be sure to do my best.”

Luna nodded, and proceeded to go back to her office.

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way, does anyone have an idea on what the events are going to be?” Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie pulled out a pie and cake out of her hair, “Pie eating? Cake eating?” She let out a gasp and slammed the two together causing frosting and pieces to fly on Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. “ **PIE-CAKE EATING!?!** ” She exclaimed.

“They won’t even let us see what they’re doing on the field.” Applejack said getting the cake frosting out of her, “You’d think they’d tell competitors what they’re gonna be up against.”

“I know, right?” Fluttershy said, getting the pieces of pie off of her, “The events could be anything.”

“Anything?!” Rarity exclaimed before saying, “How will I pick the right outfit?”

Sunset rubbed her neck and said, “Look guys, I would love to help you guys out, but I think I should go and figure out why Rainbow Dash ponied up the way she did. I’ll see you guys later.” Thus Susnet left the backstage.

“Seems like she’s got everything under control!” Pinkie said with a smile, “Nothing to worry about.”

* * *

 

- ** _Later in the Library_** -

It had only felt like minutes to her but for Sunset it had at felt like hours. She was looking through books and notes trying to find an answer to why Rainbow Dash ponied up the way she did, but she had no such luck. She groaned and pushed the notes and books aside in frustration. She rubbed her head, still trying to figure out what exactly happened at the pep rally.

She had an idea an idea where to try to find her answers. She took her book and started to write a letter.

_Hey Twilight,_

__

_Haven’t heard back back from you yet. I guess you must be busy with your role as a princess, or your busy on another one of your cases with Afro. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, at Canterlot High a competition known as the Friendship Games are coming up, and I’ve been tasked me with keeping the magic under control during the events.  And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think that her magic might be… **changing**. Everyone is looking out to me for answers but I don’t know if I can figure out. Besides, I don’t have any experience like you and Afro do._

__

_Please write back soon,_

_Sunset Shimmer_

Sunset closed the book and let out a sigh. She couldn’t help but look to the ceiling as she stretched her arms. Little did she know, that there were certain other people were having problems of their own.

**  
(Ending Theme: Durarara Ending 1 Trust Me)**


	3. The Inseparable Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toya and Yukito from Cardcaptor Sakura are also appearing in this, and will have different names. Toya will be known as Peach Blossom, and Yukito will be known as Snow Rabbit and remember Sakura is known as Cherry Blossom. That is all.

**_(Opening Theme: Soul Eater NOT Opening 1 Monochrome)_ **

Twilight walked through the halls of Crystal Prep, stopping at one point to look upon the crowd of students that stood in front of each of their lockers. She fixed her glasses and let out a sigh before walking forward through the halls. She bumped into many people that were in her way; she apologized but she was ignored by all. She let out sigh, knowing that among Crystal Prep she was considered in outcast of when it came to the other students.

She didn’t want to admit to others but she felt lonely; but not entirely anyway, since she wasn’t the only one that she had considered an outcast. She heard a familiar voice call out to her.

“Twilight! Twilight over here!”

She picked up her head and smiled when she saw her little sister named Cherry Blossom waving over to her. Twilight ran over to and they both exchanged hugs. Twilight pushed herself out of the hug and asked her, “How did you do on your exams Cherry?”

Cherry got out her test paper and showed her the grade she had gotten, “I got straight A’s thanks to you Twily.” Cherry said with a smile.

Twilight couldn’t help but hug her again, “That’s great Cherry! That means we’re just one step closer to getting what we need!”

Cherry nodded her head, “I’m so happy I managed to pass, I didn’t think I would.”

Twilight patted her on the back and said, “This is what happens when you’ve got your smart sister for a tutor.”

Cherry couldn’t help but giggle to that. They both walked down the hall until they got to a room  they were familiar with. They didn’t realize that they hit something when they opened the door and walked in. “Spike!” Twilight called out as she closed the door behind her, “Spike, where are you?”

Both of them looked around and saw that Spike was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Twilight asked Cherry, only getting a shrug from her.

"Maybe Adofo took him for a walk?" Cherry suggested.

Twilight checked her watch, "No, it's not that time yet."

Just than Spike popped out of the the trash can surprising the two a bit. He barked happily as he ran over to them. "Oh there you are!" Twilight said giggling a bit.

Cherry picked up Spike from the floor. "Guess what Spike, I managed to pass the exam!" Spike barked happily and licked as if she was congratulating her. She giggled as he did, "Thank you Spike!" She said.

"This means good news for us now." Twilight said, "All we need is just one more thing to make it official."

Cherry turned to Twilight and let Spike sit on her sister's lap, "Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask, what were you working on last night?"

Twilight replied, "Something that'll help us get closer to our goal."

She took out what she had made from her drawer and showed it to Cherry. To her it looked like a purple pocket watch. Cherry couldn't help but be in awe by it. "What is it?" She asked Twilight.

She replied, "Since the field test last night confirmed our hypothesis, this device will allow us to track down the bizarre energy at Canterlot High."

Spike couldn't help but growl at the mentioning of Canterlot High. Twilight pet him to calm him down. "I know, I know Spike, you didn't like us going there." Twilight said, "But Cherry and I couldn't just wait."

"She's right." Cherry said petting Spike on the head too, "But just think, soon enough we'll have all the time in the world we need."

Twilight continued for her, "Everyone in Crystal Prep is going to be there for the Friendship Games. Let's just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of our research."

"Just think though Twily!" Cherry said, "If we can get enough EM frequencies, we can find it's origin and it will be our one way ticket to get into the Everton Independent Study Program!"

"I know, I know!" Twilight said with excitement getting up from her seat and jumping with Cherry, "It's going to be so great for us! I can feel it!!"

Twilight soon tripped on a piece of paper that was on the floor causing them both to trip and fall right on their faces. The door soon opened and it revealed to be a young woman by the name of Cadence and the other being a man, by the name of Snow Rabbit.

 

Spike was above Twilight and he licked her face. "You two do realize that having pets on campus is against the rules." Snow Rabbit told them, as he helped the two girls up.

"Spike isn't what we'd consider a pet Dean Snow Rabbit." Cherry said to him, "He's the focus of our project."

"Yeah." Twilight said picking up Spike, "The Human and Canine Cohabitation; effects and implications."

"If you say so." Cadance said before removing a dog hair from Twilights shoulder, "But you know how highly allergic Principal Cinch is to dogs, so I suggest you two put on a clean shirt."

Both her and Cherry gave a look of confusion, "Huh, why?" Twilight asked.

Snow Rabbit had replied, "That's because she asked to see you both."

"Really?" Cherry said, "Oh! Maybe she has some news about our application!"

"Hey yeah!" Twilight said, "That's gotta be it!"

Cadence said to the two, "Snow Rabbit and I have been meaning to talk to you both about that. Are you sure that's what you two really want?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Twilight said, "A program that allows me and Cherry to focus on our own advance math and science projects? It's a dream come true for us!"

Cherry couldn't help but nod in agreement.

“But they’re aren’t any other classes with Students.” Snow Rabbit told them, “You’ll end up doing everything on your own.”

“That is the whole reason why it’s called an Independent Study Program.” Cherry said to him. “Look, we just don’t want to see you both missing out on anything. That’s all.” Cadence said, “I know you two are sisters  and have done everything together, but being around other people isn’t a bad thing.”

“She’s right.” Snow Rabbit said, “And sometimes you learn the most about yourselves.”

**  
  
  
**

Both Twilight and Cherry looked at each other, and the both rubbed the back of their heads. “When you put it like that, than I guess it’s true…” Twilight couldn’t help but say.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Cherry said.

 

“Meet you two in Principal's Cinch’s Office in a few minutes?” Cadence said. Both Cherry and Twilight smiled and nodded and both Dean Cadence and Snow Rabbit, left the room closing the door behind them. Twilight turned to Cherry and Spike and asked, “What are they so worried about? Everton is exactly what you and I need right now.”

“I know Twily.” Cherry said letting out a sigh, “I mean it’s not like we have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep.

“Yeah…” Twilight said, “Right…” Both of them couldn’t help but look down at their feet with a sad look on their faces. After they both put on a clean shirt they started to make their way towards the principal's office. For as long as both Twilight and Cherry could remember, they’ve been social outcasts since childhood. Both of them don’t really know what it was like to be around other people; All they had was each other.

Both of them had done everything together, and have stayed together for the longest time, since they were children. They’ve always looked out for each other, kept each other safe, and comforted each other whenever they were sad.

They couldn’t bare to be apart, honestly they couldn’t. Like Ying and Yang one can’t live without the other. They always said to each other, they’ll always be together to till the end of time if necessary. Now here they are, trying to get into Everton so that they wouldn’t need anyone else. Even if they were alone in the Independent Study, they would still have each other to help in their time of need.

They eventually got to the Principal's office and opened the door. They both walked inside the office that was only lit with a single light. They took a seat in the chairs that was provided in the Office. Cadence and Snow Rabbit stood beside the door; The door closed shut and it revealed two men standing on the opposite side; Cherry and Twilight seemed to know the two.

“Shining Armor?” Twilight said.

“Peach Blossom?” Cherry said, “I don’t understand, what are our brothers doing here?”

Cadence had replied, “As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought they both can provide some unique perspectives.”

“Perspectives?” Cherry said.

“Perspectives on what?” Twilight asked.

“The Friendship Games of course.”

Both Cherry and Twilight and saw the chair turned to the front of them. It was revealed to be Principal Cinch. Principal Cinch turned to Shining Armor and Peach Blossom, “Peach Blossom, Shining Armor, you two competed in the games, did you not?”

Peach Blossom had replied, “Yes. We did.”

Cinch had asked, “And do you happen to recall who won the games?”

“Of course.” Shining Armor said, “We won. We always win.”

“We always win.” Cinch said to the two of them putting emphasis on the word always.

“Why did you ask to see me and Cherry?” Twilight asked nervously.

Cinch had told them as she got up to wipe one of the trophies, “I’m going to be honest with the two of you. It doesn’t matter whether Crystal Prep wins or loses. The important thing is that we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that our reputation… my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything the two of you have done here. And you both have done quite a lot haven’t you?”

Cherry had said, a bit timid to answer, “Um… I guess we have.”

“Oh don’t be so modest.” Cinch said to her, “You and your sister are the best students this school has ever seen. What I can’t understand is why two of my best students wouldn’t want to compete.”

Twilight and Cherry’s eyes widened at what Cinch was basically saying to them. “Compete in the Friendship Games?” Cherry said, “Us?”

They both turned to Peach Blossom when he said, “Look, I know that the Friendship Games isn’t exactly what you and Twilight do, but representing the school is kind of a big deal.”

“He has a good point.” Shining Armor said, “Plus they could really use your help.”

“Our help in the games?” Twilight asked.

Cinch had continued to explain as she sat back down in her seat, “It seems that Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can not happen.”

Twilight had tried to explain, “Principal Cinch, Cherry and I can’t possibly participate in the games! Our work is very--”

“Ah, yes your work.” Cinch said cutting her off. She turned her attention the four at the door, “Could you four find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study Program?”

“Yes, of course Principal Cinch.” Snow Rabbit said. The four of them walked out of the office leaving Twilight and Cherry alone with the Principal. “I understand that you both applied.” She said to them, “You see one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So let me offer you both a deal. In return for contributing your agile minds into these games, I will guarantee both of your applications approved. Though I suppose I could also have it… denied.”

Twilight and Cherry’s eyes widened in horror. Cinch was threatening to get them out of the Independent Study Program; the thing they were working so hard to get to was now on the line. She was basically saying to them that if they didn’t do what she was asking they would be out of the program and they everything they’ve done to get this far, would go right down the drain.

“What do you two think I should do?” Cinch asked them.

Cherry and Twilight both looked at each other, knowing that there was only one thing they could do.

* * *

 

- ** _The Next Day; Crystal Prep Academy_** -

Twilight and Cherry started to pack everything they needed for the games today. As Twilight picked up a sweeter to put in the bag Spike grabbed the sleeve and started to pull on it; growling as he did. “Ugh, come on Spike!” Twilight said pulling on sweater, “Cherry and I were always going to go to the Friendship Games!”

She managed to get the sweater ripping it slightly but she didn't seem to mind it. She flooded it and placed it in her bag.

“But the only difference now is that we have to compete.” Cherry said, “Not that, Cinch gave us any choice in the matter.”

“We had to do it Cherry.” Twilight said, “It’s the only way we can get our approval in the Independent Study Program at Everton. I mean what else is there to do?”

They heard the sound of running footsteps and both Twilight and Cherry when they heard that someone slam right into the door and someone loudly shout, “OW!”.  “What was that?” Twilight asked fixing her glasses.

“I don’t know.” Cherry replied, “Hold on, I’ll go check.”

Cherry opened the door and saw a person all too familiar to her on his back on the floor with a white parrot with yellow and pink coloring on it’s wings and hair sitting on his head. He appeared to be holding his nose.

“Adofo?” Cherry said while her head was tilted to the side, “Um... What are you doing on the floor?”

“Is it true?” Adofo asked as he got up still holding his nose, “Are you and Twilight really competing in the Friendship Games?!”

“How did you hear about that?” Cherry asked him, as she showed him inside. Twilight jumped when she saw his face, “Oh my gosh! Adofo your nose is bleeding!” She exclaimed, “Did you run into the door again?”

“Not important!” Adofo said dismissing the topic; his parrot landed on his shoulder, “I heard from Shining Armor and Cadence, that you guys are going to be in the Friendship Games! Is it really true!?”

“As much as I don’t like it, yes.” Twilight said handing him a couple of tissues, “We would've said no but Principal Cinch said that if we didn’t participate, she won’t let us into the Independent Study Program at Everton.”

Adofo said as he wiped his nose, “Tch, that Principal Snitch! Of Course THIS is one of her dirty tricks!”

“Well, it’s not like we have a choice now.” Twilight said to him, “So whether we like it or not it’s gonna happen.”

“How’s Lemon Zest by the way?” Cherry asked as she pet his parrot which was named Zeo before she gave him a cracker.

“We broke up.” Adofo said it with a blank face.

“Huh? Already?” Twilight asked, “You guys just started dating yesterday!”

“It was **_THAT_** Bad.” Said Adofo as he still had his blank face. “Even Sugarcoat wasn’t as worse as her… or that girl… What’s her name?”

“Indigo Zap?” Twilight and Cherry said in unison.

“Yep, there we go. Man, ever since I transferred from South Island High to here…The Girls here, I have no chemistry with them.” Said Adofo as he rubs in short afro. “Sugarcoat was too blunt (Not to mention we bicker everyday (even when making out). Indigo was too brash (almost injured my drawing hand)...and Lemon Zest...again; **_IT WAS THAT BAD_**.”

“Well, we are going to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games today.” Cherry said, “Since you’re coming as well, you can learn a thing or two about it.”

Adofo said to Cherry, “Yep, speaking of which, any luck on finding anything unnatural?”

Twilight explained, “The day before we confirmed that the energy we’ve been picking up is definitely coming from Canterlot High. We were hoping to get more information, but since we’re going to be competing I don’t think we’ll have enough time for it.”

Adofo rubbed the back of his head and blushed out of embarrassment, “Yeah… Kind of forgot about that.”

Twilight sighed, but stopped for a moment to look at a pendant that she made last night. She took it from her desk, “Maybe we can make time.” Twilight said with a smile. She than placed the pendant around her neck.

“You mean we’re still continuing our research?” Cherry asked her, “But what about the games?”

“Don’t worry about it Cherry.” Twilight told her, “Between the games we’ll gather as much information as we need. This way we’ll be able to get enough of it to get into the Independent Study Program!”

Cherry smiled and said, “Alright! I’m all for it!”

Twilight turned to Adofo, “We could use your help too Adofo, if you're willing to take the time.”

Adofo smiled and said, “I’d be more than happy to!”

Spike whimpered to Cherry and Twilight. Twilight hugged Spike and said, “Spike, Cherry and I wouldn’t leave here without you.” Twilight made some room in her backpack and placed him inside, “Just don’t make a sound.”

“And try not to shed.” Cherry said petting him. Twilight zipped up the bag leaving a small air pocket so that he could breath and placed it on her back. “If you’re going to bring Zeo along, you’d better hide him from Principal Cinch.” Cherry told him getting her bag, “We don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Don’t worry, I got that covered.” Adofo said before telling Zeo, “Alright Zeo, time to nest in my hair! Oh try not to shed any feathers this time.”

Zeo flew up to his head, and dug himself in his hair. “Doesn’t his claws hurt?” Twilight asked him. “You get used to it after awhile.” Adofo told her as his head began to spurt blood, “Now let’s get to the buses!”

The three of them went to the front of the school where several buses were waiting for all of the students to board. “We’ll go find our bus.” Twilight said to Adofo, “You better go find yours.”

“Alright.” Adofo said, “See you guys at Canterlot High.”

Twilight and Cherry both waved to Adofo and went to go look for their bus. They soon spotted, Sour Sweet along with Sunny Flare with Dean Snow Rabbit. Cherry clinged to Twilight’s arm as they approached him.

“Um… Dean Snow Rabbit?” Twilight said walking in front of Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare, “We’re not sure where we’re supposed to go.”

“One second Twilight.” Snow Rabbit said walking to side.

“You could try the end of the line!” Sour Sweet said sourly (That pun I know -_-).

Cherry turned to her with a quizzical look on his face, “I’m sorry.” Cherry said nervously, “What did you say?”

Sour Sweet had then said kindly, “Just someone as smart as you two should go first.”

Twilight than said, “We’re sorry, really, we didn’t mean to do it."

Snow Rabbit then came up and said, “This is the right bus Twilight. You and Cherry can go on ahead.” He walked away as Cherry said, “But we didn’t mean to cut in front, honest.”

Sour Sweet scoffed and said sourly once more, “Well it’s too late now.”

Twilight sighed and said to her sister, “Let’s go.”

They walked into the bus but were taken by surprise when a girl named Indigo Zap shouted to them, “ARE WE GONNA WIN!?”

“Umm…” Cherry said, “I don’t know?”

Indigo Zap made a buzzer noise, “Wrong answer! Try again!!” She said before shouting, “ **ARE… WE… GONNA… WIN!?** ”

“I… Guess?” Twilight said nervously, “I-it’s just that… I mean… I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation.”  
  


 

“She’s not saying it’s not as good as Crystal Prep.” Cherry said, “But we can’t let them win right?”

Everyone on the bus gave them a dumbfounded look, not knowing what to comment exactly. The bus driver came into the bus, “You two are gonna have to take your seat!” The Bus Driver said to them. They both proceeded to go find a seat but every student on the bus just moved over to so not one of them could sit next to them; but they prefered to sit next to each other anyway. They did manage to find seats in the back with Twilight sitting next Sugarcoat.

“Hi Sugarcoat.” Twilight said.

“That was a really bad speech.” Sugarcoat said to her and Cherry, “You two should consider not speaking in public.”

Twilight didn’t make a comment on it and just gave out another sigh. “Well…” Twilight said turning to her sister and opening her bag, “At least I’ve got you and Spike.” Twilight gave a pat on Spike head.

Cherry nodded her head before petting Spike with Twilight, “I’m glad I have you and Spike too.”

It wasn’t before they heard loud music playing which made Spike whimper. They turned to the person that sat next to Cherry which was Lemon Zest Adofo’s recent ex-girlfriend; she was bobbing her head to whatever she was listening to. “Dude!” She said to Cherry, “You’ve gotta hear this!”

Lemon Zest removed her headphones and put them on Cherry’s ears before she could protest. Cherry groaned at the loud music since it felt like her ears were bleeding. Thus the bus they were the first to leave.

Adofo on the other hand was struggling to find his bus; he looked at the directions on his phone. He went to ask one of the students, “Uhh, excuse me? You know where I could find my bus?"

“You’re Adofo right?” The student asked him. He nodded his head  The student replied, “Dean Cadence is looking for you, she’s over there by that  bus.” He pointed him towards the bus he was talking about, before Adofo went he stopped when the student said, “Oh and someone else was looking for you, she said something about her name being Star?”

Adofo tilted his head, “Who?"

Soon, A light violet  girl with long purple hair and blue streaks wearing cyan v-top with the shape of a star and light blue skirt crept in a corner as she said "No way...is that really Afro? Did he really cut his hair? IT looks weird..he's looks like an average Joe than a hot well built piece of hunk"

She started to blush as she said "Oh, Afro...I want a piece of that me-"

She suddenly fell to the ground when she felt a soda can hit her forehead. It turns out that Adofo was the one who threw the can. "I don't know why...but somehow I felt like doing that" Adofo said.

He heard another student shout, “ **HEY ADOFO! COME ON OR THE BUS WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!** ”  

Adofo started to panic and shouted back to the student, “Oi, wait up!"

Adofo ran to the bus but tripped knocking over the others students like a set of dominos. He got and rubbed the back of his head feeling embarrassed. He said to students as they got up and glared at him, “Sorry."

With that Adofo awkwardly got on the bus, as well as the students that grumbled.

( ** _Ending Theme: Durarara Ending 1 Trust Me_** )


	4. Huston, We're Seeing Double!

**_(Opening Theme: Soul Eater NOT Opening 1 Monochrome)_ **

****

At Canterlot High the main six were in the music room doing their usual band practice. Usually when they practice they would always quote on quote pony up every time they played the instruments as per usual. They had just finished playing a song and the magic had just worn off.

“I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition!” Rainbow Dash said, “Because we would totally rock at it!”

“Umm… We’re supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember?” Sunset had reminded Rainbow Dash, causing her to scoff.

“That’s easier said than done dear.” Rarity said, “I’m sure in Equestria or in another world, magic does whatever you want, but…”

“This isn’t Equestria, or another world.” Sunset finished for her.

“Well when it does come to magic, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Applejack had reassured her, “We have faith in you Sunset.”

Rarity said to the group, “Now while Sunset works keeping the magic out of the games, I have been working on what to put in!” Rarity couldn’t help but giggle. They couldn’t help but give Rarity a look. “Rarity?” Applejack asked, “What did you go and do?”

“Well…” Rarity said. All of sudden they were all taken by surprise when Rarity pulled, literally out of nowhere a line of costumes. She continued, “I had a little time on my hands, and since we don’t know what the events are going to be, I went ahead and made some options for our uniforms!”

Rarity put a tracksuit on Rainbow Dash to try on for size, and Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but rub her head, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know!” Rarity said with a smile.

Applejack looked through the costumes as did the others, “No.” She said, “You REALLY didn’t have to do that.”

“I know!” Rarity said again, this time laughing.

* * *

 

- ** _Out Front at Canterlot High_** -

The students from Crystal Prep arrived, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna went to go greet the students as well as Principal Cinch, Dean Cadence and Snow Rabbit.

“Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled.” Celestia had explained to her, “And if you like, I can show you around, Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit.”

“You don’t say?” Cinch said, as she went to follow Celestia.

Luna went to go and greet Cadence and Snow Rabbit, “It’s always such a pleasure to see you both.” Luna said, “Even if it means another defeat.”

“Thank you Vice Principal Luna.” Cadence said, “But from what we’ve been hearing, it’s not going to be so easy this time.” Thus her, and Snow Rabbit went with Luna. Twilight and Cherry both peeked out of the bus, and looked around the school they took a deep breath and were about to step out of the bus.

“ **COMIN’ THROUGH!** ” Indigo Zap suddenly exclaimed knocking Cherry over. She fell right on top of Sunny Flare knocking her over.

“Cherry!” Twilight exclaimed going over to her.

Sunny Flare glared at Cherry when she sat up. “Seriously?” She said, with anger in her voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Cherry said nervously, “I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

Sunny Flare growled, got up and walked away. Twilight helped her sister up but was in Sour Sweets way again. “Oh sorry!” Twilight said to her, “Why don’t you go first?”

“You are such a sweetie!” Sour Sweet said with a kind voice, before whispering while glaring, “I am watching you.” Thus she walked away.

Soon they were met up by Adofo, who they were surprised to see that he had kissy marks all over his face, with a Star initial on his cheek.  
  


“Oh my gosh.” Cherry said, “What happened to you?”

Adofo replied trying to get the lipstick off, “Apparently that Stalker girl got to me. Unfortunately she goes here too."

* * *

 

- ** _Flashback, Adofo’s Bus_** -

 

Adofo was just minding his business reading the latest Monthly Shonen All-Stars Magazine when suddenly he heard a whisper that said, “Your hair, would look great, on my wall.” Before cutting off a piece. Adofo screamed when he saw who it was.

" **WHAT THE - YOU AGAIN!?** " Adofo shouted.

" **IT'S BEEN TOO LONG, AFRO! I MISSED YOU!** " She shouted as she hugged him nearly choking him. " **WHAT ARE DOING IN A CRAPPY SCHOOL LIKE CRYSTAL PREP? OH THAT DOESN'T MATTER. AS LONG AS I'M REUNITED WITH YOU AGAIN!** "

" **WHA-WHO'S AFRO?!** ” Adofo shouted,  “ **YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY!** "

Star seemed to ignore what he was saying. " **DON'T YOU REMEMBER THOSE TIMES IN CANTERLOT HIGH WHERE WE WOULD SAY HI IN THE HALLWAYS?! AND YOU BEAT ME INTO SUBMISSION AND I WOULD CALL YOU DADDY?!** ” She shouted as she started to tie him up. Adofo noticed this.

Adofo had shouted, “ **WHA--!? GIRL YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHY WOULD I DO THOSE THINGS!? OI, SOMEONE TAKE CARE OF THIS CRAZY GIRL!** "

The students on the bus pretended not to hear him. She suddenly broke out a whip and at this point Adofo started getting a little scared.

She continued shouting, “ **IT’S JUST YOU AND ME, AFRO-SENPAI! NOTHING CAN COME BETWEEN US NOW!** ”

Adofo shouted to her as he struggled to get out of his restraints, “ **LOOK LADY,TAKE IT EASY! YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY-** "

She raised her whip and--

( ** _We apologize, but due to the fact that kids might be reading this and Spiky Hair could fire us this scene was removed for the sake of us not getting sued by the parents and will most likely never be seen again, sorry for the inconvenience. :P_** )

- ** _End of Flashback_** -

* * *

 

Twilight and Cherry were both a bit taken back by Adofo’s story but at the very same time found it a bit hard to believe.

Adofo finally got the initials and lipstick off of him and said to the two, “Hard to believe, I know. I hope all the girls in that school aren't like her."

Lemon Zest then came jumping out of the bus, raving not really noticing Adofo, while Sugarcoat followed behind her. She turned to Cherry and Twilight, “You two are kinda of being a doormat right now.”

She noticed Adofo standing right there.

“Adofo.” She said.

“Sugarcoat.” He said back to her, before she went to join the other students. They were about to do the same when Twilight’s device started beeping. “Huh?” Twilight said, getting her sister's attention.

“Twily?” Cherry said, “What is it?”

Twilight looked at her pendent, “My device… It’s picking up something.”

“Really?” Cherry said. She looked over and saw the pendant reacting, “You’re right, but where is it coming from?”

Twilight held up her device and moved it around slightly. “It looks like it’s coming from inside the school.”

Adofo soon noticed and said, “The school? Why would it be coming from there?”

“Let’s find out!” Twilight said to her him and her sister, “Come on!”

The two nodded and followed Twilight towards the doors. Twilight and Adofo didn’t notice but one of the students of Canterlot had saw the two and said when they saw them both, “Hey Twilight, Hey Afro.” Cherry noticed this and looked at the teen in confusion as she walked away.

Cherry caught up with them but as they past by other students they soon noticed that everyone was saying hi to them. They kept saying, “Hey, Twilight. Hey Afro.” Which had sent the three into a spiral of confusion.

"Afro? Did they mean you Adofo?" Cherry asked

"Hmm, they must be confusing me for someone else" said Adofo as the other students said hi to them.

“I guess…” Cherry said, “But how does everyone know you Twilight?”

“I don’t know.” Twilight replied, “I’ve never been in this school all of my--OOF!”

Twilight had suddenly bumped into one of the students which was Flash Sentry, which had caused her to fall on top of him. “Twilight!” Cherry said running over to her, and Adofo doing the same, “Are you okay?”

“Ye--yeah. I’m fine.” Twilight said trying to find her glasses since it had fallen off.

Flash Sentry noticed who it was he bumped into, “Twilight, is that you?” He said helping her up, “Whoa, I almost didn’t recognize you.”

Adofo couldn’t help but say,  "Are you sure, you haven't been here Twi?"

“I’m sure.” Twilight said squinting, taking Cherry’s hand since she couldn’t see, “I’ve never been here before.”

Flash noticed Adofo too, “Afro? You’re here too? Your Fro looks smaller too. Did you get a haircut?"

Adofo stared at him dumbfounded; He leaned over to whisper to Cherry, “Yeah, they must got me mistaken for someone else."

“I don’t think so.” Cherry whispered back.

Flash noticed this and found her glasses on the floor, “Since when did you start wearing glasses?” He asked Twilight.

“Um…” Cherry said answering for him, “She’s been wearing them since forever?”

“Okay.” Flash said awkwardly; He got some dust off of her glasses “So how long are you guys here for?”

“Just for the Friendship Games.” Twilight said.

“Right of course.” Flash said, “We’ll totally win with you guys here.”

Flash placed the glasses over Twilights eyes, and she found herself staring into his eyes when her image got clearer. She couldn’t help but blush slightly. “Twily?” Cherry said noticing her face was a bit red.

Adofo noticed the look on her face too. He waved his hand in front of her. He said to Cherry, “I think we should leave." Afofo said, before hitting his head to yell at his parrot Zeo, “Oi, you better not do your business there!"

Twilight was soon bought out of her thoughts when her device started beeping rapidly, “ **I… I GOTTA GO!** ” Twilight suddenly exclaimed. She grabbed Cherry’s hand and ran down the hall.

Adofo shouted as he ran after them, “ **HEY! DON’T LEAVE ME HANGING!** ”

Flash stood there awkwardly and said, “Uh, okay. Bye?” He facepalmed himself and another student named Derpy went to comfort him with a pat on the back.

* * *

 

- ** _Meanwhile in the Music Room_** -

Rarity was all excited as she went to measure her friends with all of the outfits that they were wearing much to everyone else's displeasure.

“Uh, Rarity?” Applejack said as Rarity measured, “These outfits are great in all, but why in the world would you make this many outfits if we’re not going to wear them? You’re gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start!”

“Oh, pffh. Kch. Fft!” Rarity said, “Don’t be silly, darling! Putting time and effort is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!”

Suddenly Rarity started to float a few inches off the ground and purple aura surrounded her entire body. Her pony ears appeared and her ponytail appeared as well. Everyone was amazed to see this.

“And magic too, I guess.” Sunset said. The others were still amazed by this, unaware that the purple aura started to flow out of the music room.

* * *

 

- ** _At that Moment_** -

Twilight, Cherry and Adofo followed to where the device was leading them. It was beeping rapidly until it suddenly flipped open.

“Huh!? What the heck!?” Twilight said. They soon saw purple aura come out from a room nearby; it went into the pendant making a light purple sphere, but unbenounced to the three of them, the purple aura went to Cherry’s chest.

Cherry noticed where the purple aura was coming from.

“It’s coming from there!” Cherry said.

Twilight lead the way and both Cherry and Adofo followed behind her.

In the music room Rarity started to feel tired and she gently touched the ground. “Actually, now that you mention it…” Rarity said tiredly, “I suppose I could use a little break.” She fell to the ground but luckily Applejack caught her. “I told you didn’t I?” She said to her and helped her to stand up.

They suddenly heard the door opened which caused them to turn around, and they were shocked to see a couple of familiar faces at the door.

“ **TWILIGHT! AFRO!** ” They all exclaimed happily.

Adofo stood there dumbfounded again, as did Twilight. “Um… Yes?” Twilight said awkwardly. While Adofo couldn’t help but say, “Do we know you guys?"

“Well I’ll be!” Applejack said, “You should’ve told us you guys were coming!”

“ **POOFY-WOOFY!** ” Pinkie exclaimed while giving Adofo a hug, “ **YAY! MY POOFY-WOOFY IS HERE!** Did you get a haircut? Your Fro looks small.”

Adofo said to Pinkie gently pushing her out of the hug, “I'm sorry. I don’t think we met plus don't hug me like that again. It brings back bad memories."

They noticed Cherry as well. “You must be Sakura!” Rainbow Dash said, “Afro told us a lot about you.”

“I’m sorry, Sakura?” Cherry said with a quizzical look.

Rarity soon noticed their appearance, “Oh darling those glasses.” She said to Twilight, before pointing it out to Cherry and Adofo, “And what are are you all wearing, it’s so… severe.”

“Our uniform?” Twilight said.

“Uniform?” Fluttershy said, “Uniform for what?”

“For Crystal Prep.” Cherry replied, “But can I ask how does everybody in this school know my sister and Adofo, and who is this Sakura? My name is Cherry Blossom.”

“Did you just say Crystal Prep?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“And call, Afro Adofo?” Sunset added. "Because, I'm pretty sure he hates being called by his first name."

Adofo said to Sunset, “Why would I hate being called Adofo? That's what my parents named me."

“And did you say that Twilight is your sister?” Fluttershy asked, "And that your name is Cherry Blossom?". Cherry nodded in reply to Fluttershy’s question.

Spike popped out of Twilight's bag, followed by Zeo who had popped out of his hair.

“ **SPIKE! ZEO!** ” They exclaimed.

“Wait!” Twilight said, “You know our dog's name too?”

"And my parrot?" Adofo asked.

“Uhh, Zeo now's the time to give Afro some "shock therapy"..." Pinkie whispered. "I think he has amnesia again"

Zeo didn't seem to understand Pinkie; all he did was tilt his head and squawk.

"Huh? No electricity coming out of his mouth? **COME ON ZEO BELL, YOU KNOW WHO'S GOT THE POWER!** " Pinkie shouted.

"My parrot is not something you see in a Shounen Battle Manga!" Adofo yelled.

"That's something Neo would say, excluding the parrot part!" Pinkie said.

“Neo?” Adofo asked, “Who's Neo?”

They soon heard voices down the hall coming towards them. The voice had belonged to Principal Celestia.

“...And our musical program has especially taken off.” She said to the person she was talking to, which was Principal Cinch. She let out a small gasp when she saw Twilight and Adofo standing in the music room.

“Twilight? Afro?” She said.

“The Principal of Canterlot High knows your names too?” Cherry asked Twilight and Adofo.

“This is starting to get ridiculous.” Twilight said.

Adofo couldn’t help but agree, "Noted."

“I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized students.” Principal Cinch said as she was talking about Twilight and Cherry.

Celestia was taken back by this, “Your students?”

“Yes indeed.” Cinch said, not noticing her reaction, “I’ll return them both to check in with the other students. I suggest you do the same, Adofo.”

Adofo said to Principal Cinch, “Fine, Principal Snitch.”

“Adofo!” Cherry said, “Don’t be rude!”

 

He said to her as he shrugged, “It's true.”

Thus the three of them walked away along with the Principal of Crystal Prep. Celestia turned to the main six, “I didn’t know that Twilight and Afro had twins.”

Pinkie said at a fast pace, “They don’t! That Twilight and Afro are obviously from this world since it couldn’t possibly be them since Twilight doesn’t have Sakura as a sister or wear glasses, and Afro’s not an average joe instead  he's a crazy reckless death-defying womanizing sadistic person that causes domestic violence! Oh that his hair is twice as fluffy and more cute as that one.”

Celestia opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words to put into a sentence. All she did was sigh and say, “Nevermind.” And she walked away, leaving most of them dumbfounded by what had just happened.

As Twilight, Cherry and Adofo were walking away Twilight couldn’t help but say to Cinch, “We didn’t mean to wander off Principal Cinch. Cherry, Adofo and I were just following these strange readings.”

Cherry had added, “Well, they actually lead us to those girls and--”

Cinch had said to them cutting them off, “What the three of you do in free time if of little interest to me, I… All of Crystal Prep in fact, require both of your focus.”

“But, how come everyone at this school knows me and Adofo?” Twilight asked her, “And they seemed to know of Cherry too. How could they know?”  

Cinch had replied, “Perhaps they were trying to confuse you. Or perhaps they were trying to lure you away.”

Cherry rubbed her neck and said, “I don’t know… It didn’t seem like they were.”

“Yeah.” Adofo said, “It really did seem like they knew us somehow.”

Cinch had said to them, “I don’t know what exactly they’re planning, but I can guarantee it isn’t going to help us win.”

* * *

 

- ** _Later_** -

The main six were later walking through the halls of Canterlot, discussing what they had all just witnessed. Thanks to Pinkie they were able to put together that Twilight, Afro, and Sakura weren’t the ones that they were familiar with.

“I can’t believe our worlds Twilight, Sakura and Afro go to Crystal Prep!” Rarity said in disbelief.

“You’re saying that they’re going to compete against us?” Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but ask, then said, “No way, they wouldn’t do that.”

“ ** _Our_** friends wouldn’t.” Fluttershy said to them.

Sunset turned and said to them angrily, “Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria and has a prince at her side! Our Afro is the leader of the Crossover Crew and is the Chosen Hero who has a White Demon inside of him! And the Sakura that he knows is a sorceress that controls her own kind of magic with cards! And if Afro and Twilight were here, we’d have already figured out why magic is just randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes!”

Sunset ceased her anger when she saw the look on their faces. She took a deep breath, “Sorry.” She said to them, “I’m just upset that I haven’t heard back from either of them.”

“Twilight is a princess in Equestria.” Applejack said, “And Afro has his cases to deal with. They’ve got problems of their own.”

Rarity had added, “We can’t expect them to just drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it’s something minor like a few random pony-ups.”

“But they aren’t minor!” Sunset said, “Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown and for some reason Afro’s Rings. It’s taken a lot of effort for me to gain everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can’t figure this out, and find a way to keep it under control…”

“Oh Sunset. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure this out.” Fluttershy reassured her.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re the one that helped us figure out what was goin’ on with the sirens remember?” Applejack said.

“I guess.” Sunset said, “But Afro and Twilight were the ones that figured out what we needed to defeat them.”

“But don’t you remember darling?” Rarity said, “What we needed to defeat them, was you.”

Sunset looked up at Rarity and gave out a sigh, “All right.”

Everyone couldn’t help but cheer. “Come on! Let’s see if we can find out what the events are going to be, so that way we can come up with a strategy!” Rainbow Dash said before turning to Sunset, “Aren’t you coming?”

Sunset said to her, “I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute.”

Rainbow Dash shrugged and went with the others. Sunset stepped outside of the school so that she was standing on top of the stairs. She took out her book and opened, seeing that the pages were still blank. She sighed, “There’s still no reply.”

Sunset looked over to the statue which had contained the portal; It was than she had sparked up an idea.

At that very same moment Twilight, and her sister Cherry stood by the buses, waiting to sign in along with Adofo. Cherry started to feel dizzy and leaned on the bus to support her weight as she groaned and held her head. Twilight noticed this and went over to her.

“Cherry?” Twilight said, “Are you okay?”

“Ye--yeah.” Cherry reassured her, “I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

Before Twilight could ask anything more, her device started to beep again, getting their attention. “Hey! It’s picking up a signal again!” Cherry said.

“But where is it this time?” Adofo asked.

Twilight held her pendant and saw that it was beeping rapidly at the statue. “It’s coming from over there.” Twilight said walking over to it with Cherry and Adofo.

“The statue?” Adofo said.

“That’s where we found the ripples.” Cherry told him. Cherry got closed to the statue as did Twilight while Adofo stood just behind them. Cherry reached out, to place her hand on the statue. On the other side, Sunset was about to do the same.

“Maybe there’s another way I can reach them.” Sunset said placing her hand on the statue when suddenly her hand got stuck. Sunset dropped her book and tried to push herself off.

“ **HEY! LET GO!** ” She shouted, as she struggled.

On the other side Cherry’s hand got stuck as well, but screamed in agony. “ **AHHH!** ” She screamed as she tried to push herself off, “ **I’M STUCK!** ”.

“ **CHERRY!** ” Twilight exclaimed, trying to close her pendent that was making the purple sphere slightly larger due to the red orange aura coming through the statue.

“ **CHERRY HANG ON!** ” Adofo shouted. He grabbed ahold of Cherry and tried to pull her off where she had her hands trapped.

As soon as the red orange aura went into the pendant, all who were near the statue ( ** _By that I mean Sunset, Twilight, Cherry and Adofo_** ) fell on their backs with a scream. Cherry sat on her knees, bringing her hands to her chest and Adofo fixed his small afro. “What in the world was all that!?” Adofo exclaimed.

Twilight scrambled over to Cherry, “Cherry! Cherry, are you okay!?”

“My…” Cherry said, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks, “My hands…” She opened her hands, trembling as she did. Twilight and Adofo gasped when they saw that she had second-degree burns.

“Oh man!” Adofo exclaimed, “You’re hurt!”

Twilight helped her up looking at her hands, “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” Twilight said with panic, “We gotta--”

But then they were all taken when they saw that her burnt marks had suddenly disappeared; leaving her hand the way it was as if nothing had happened to her. They all stared at her hands dumbfounded.

“What the--?” Adofo said in disbelief, he said to Cherry, “Did you do that?”

“I--” Cherry stammered, “I don’t know.”

Sunset recovered from her fall and noticed the three of them on the other side of the statue.

“What did you do!?” She exclaimed to them.

The three of them heard Cadence, “Twilight! Cherry! Adofo!” She said, “You three have to check in with the others!”

All they did was give Sunset a glance before running over to Cadence. Sunset gave a quizzical look and she placed her hand on the portal. But instead of feeling a ripple; she felt a marble surface.

Her eyes widened in horror as she continued to feel the statue.

“The portal!” She exclaimed trying to find it, “ **WHERE’S THE PORTAL!?** ”

**_(Ending Theme: Durarara Ending 1 Trust Me)_ **

 


End file.
